Companions of Quenelles
The Companions of Quenelles were a small but elite force made up of Bretonnia's greatest knights. They fought during the End Times, taking part in its most vital battles, fighting as fearsome champions of the Lady. History In the years prior to the events of the End Times, the Companions of Quenelles were a deadly force of Questing Knights, one of the very few Regiments of Renown in Bretonnia. Countless forays into the ever-dangerous realm of the fey bordering their homeland had honed these Knights’ skills, making them fearsome warriors indeed. Many more of the Companions possessed the Lady's divine Blessing, and had been granted protection against the dangers of fire and flame. End Times By the start of the End Times, the Companions had grown to include many other knightly castes. Standards of every design and hue rose over the assembled force, belonging to warriors from every dukedom, province and city. Each of the Companions of Quenelles were heroes of renown and many would have passed into legend, for there was not a knight amongst them who had not performed deeds worthy of Gilles le Breton. Battle of La Maisontaal (Autumn 2523) The battle of La Maistontaal still raged. Duke Theodoric had been slain, hacked down by Anark von Carstein even as he wounded the Blood Knight, but at last Jerrod and the other knights had arrived. Ghouls scattered at the onset, zombies were trampled under iron-shod hooves, and Jerrod plunged deep into the heart of Krell's skeletal legion. At his back came the Companions of Quenelles, knights who had shared his every battle since the Bretonnian Civil War. They saw not the vast and outnumbering horde before them, only a series of abhorrent foes to overcome by valour and skill at arms. They struck the Wights of Stonewraith Tarn like a battering ram. Lances thrust forward, swords hacked down and ancient bones were trampled beneath iron-shod hooves. The banner of Stonewraith fell into the mud as the Wight bearing it was torn from its feet by Leon of Toular's lance, and the companions of Quenelles spurred deeper into the mass of unliving bodies. Up and down the battlefield, those Bretonnians still fighting saw the Companions' banner pierce the enemy ranks and felt hope rekindle. Siege of Averheim At Jerrod's side fought the same knights who had shared his every battlefield since the earliest days of the Bretonnian Civil War - or rather, those who had survived those battlefields. Gioffre of Anglaron had died beneath Krell's axe at La Maisontaal, Raynor and Hernald during the desperate battle for Altdorf. All told, scarce three score knights survived from a company that once numbered in the hundreds. However, they were the cream of what Bretonnia had once offered, driven by duty and their Lady to stand against evil wherever it was found - even in defence of the Empire. They would forge fresh legends before the battle was done. The Companions fought atop Averheim's walls, alongside the Men of the Empire and the stout Dwarfs of Karak Kadrin. The walls were beset by an endless tide of Skaramor, fabled Skullreapers of Khorne. Against these foes, no other defender could hope to face them, and the Imperials were cut down. Only where the Dwarf Slayers and the noble Companions fought, did the onslaught slow. It was during this final battle that the Companions suffered their most notable loss, the ageing Grail Knight hero, Calard of Garamont fell against innumerable odds, a sword in his hand and a curse on his lips. Members Heroes all, the Companions bore the cream of Bretonnia's warriors, Paladins, Lords and even some of the god-like Grail Knights were all part of this mighty band of legends. * Tancred II - Victor of La Maisontaal and Duke of Quenelles. * Anthelme - Successor to Tancred as Duke of Quenelles. * Jerrod - Last Heir to the Dukeodom. * Calard of Garamont - Slew the Vampire Lord,[[Merovech d'Mousillon| Merovech ']]'of Mousillon, the undying Wyvern of the Grey Mountains, banished Drycha in combat, and fought Gilles le Breton himself as an equal. * Theodoric of Brionne - The large and ferocious Duke of Brionne. * Fastric Ghoulslayer - A renowned slayer of the Undead and leader of his own group of Pegasus Knights, known as Fastric's Skylance. * Gioffre of Anglaron - Slayer of the Dragon Scaramor, Gioffre led his own group of Companions, known as Gioffre's Lance. * Montglaive of Treseaux - Slayer of the Dragon Catharax, from whose cooling corpse he crafted a great war-horn. * Taurin the Wanderer - Held a pass against the Ghoul King Straxos for two nights and a day. * Leon of Toular - Defeated the traitor Baron Hernald. * Comte Raynor - Set an entire Goblin horde to rout. Gallery Screenshot (1001).png|A noble Companion of Quenelles (Questing Knight) wh_pro04_brt_cav_questing_knights_ror_portrait.png|Portrait of a Companion of Quenelles (Questing Knight) wh_pro04_brt_cav_questing_knights_ror_0.png|Portrait of a Companion of Quenelles (Questing Knight) Sources * : The End Times Vol I: Nagash ** : pg. 75 * : The End Times Vol V: Archaon ** : pg. 32 * : Total War: Warhammer * : Warhammer: The End Times Compilation es:Compañeros de Quenelles Category:Bretonnian Characters Category:Bretonnian Regiments Category:End Times Unique Units Category:Quenelles Category:C Category:Q Category:Cult of the Lady